


Jeremy and Rich In The Bathroom at a Party

by StrawberryRiceCake



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, and rich too, boyf riends — Freeform, jeremy is the one to feel left out now, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryRiceCake/pseuds/StrawberryRiceCake
Summary: Jeremy and Rich both feel left out and abandoned by their best friends so they make a plan to get back at them.





	Jeremy and Rich In The Bathroom at a Party

Jake Dillinger always has crazy and amazing parties, and Jeremy never thought in a million years he'd be invited to them until the whole Squip situation happened and they became friends. Michael and Jeremy were always outcasts and when Jake had invited the Squip Squad to the party, they were more than excited. 

But Jeremy didn't think Michael would leave him two minutes into the party to run off somewhere and not come back, leaving Jeremy on the couch, awkwardly sipping from his red solo cup. He looked around at the laughing and talkative people, not recognizing anyone's face or voice. He turned his head to the other room to see people dancing and grinding up against each other to the blasting music. His face turned red when he imagined him and Michael grinding against each other. 

His crush on Michael was not new, but he suppressed it long enough to not realize his feelings until recently. Now he feels every touch burn his skin and his face flushing when he looks into Michael’s eyes. Jeremy is more nervous around him, noticing subtle things like the shape of Michael’s mouth when he laughs or his sent on Jeremy’s clothes after they’ve hung out all day in his basement.

He snaps out of his daydream when he feels someone plop down next to him.

“Sup Jeremy!” Rich says smiling. 

“Hey Rich,” Jeremy says back.

“Where’s Michael?” Rich asks looking around for Michael. Jeremy shrugs dejectedly and takes a sip of his drink. “That’s strange. You two are always attached to the hip!”

“Yeah,” Jeremy replies, looking into his cup. He sighs. “I don’t know, man, He just… left me the second we got here.”

“I get you, dude. Jake hasn’t even looked my way this entire time! And he calls me his best friend.”

After a few moments of wallowing in their abandonment, Rich gasps, causing Jeremy to jump in surprise.

“What?” Jeremy asks, concerned.

“I have an idea on how to get back at them,” Rich says determinedly.

“Who?”

“Michael and Jake!”

“What do you mean?” Jeremy asks, even more confused.

“I mean they just left us here right? So I have an idea that will make them jealous and notice us!” Rich exclaimed.

“Jealous? Why would we want to make them jealous?” Jeremy’s face is slightly redder than before.

“Jeremy, I know you have a huge crush on Michael-” Jeremy’s eyes go wide and shushes Rich’s loud voice.

“I know you have a crush on your best friend,” Rich whispers, “and so do I!”

“You have a crush on Michael?”

“No! You- I have a crush on my best friend!” 

“Oh.”

“So my plan is we act all lovey-dovey. We give each other heart eyes and are extremely close to each other the entire time we are here. And once we know they’ve seen us, we go into the bathroom and pretend to make out,” Rich explains.

“...Then what?”

“Well, Jake has a strict rule that no one can just go into one of the rooms and do what they want. He’s kicked out a ton of people for trying to hook up in his bed.”

“Gross.” 

Rich laughs. “Hey, put your arm around me.” 

“Okay.” Jeremy wraps his arm around Rich’s shoulders and Rich leans into him. They are awkwardly close together.

“Now we look at each other and smile. We basically just pretend we are super into each other.”

“Got it.” Good thing Jeremy knows how to act.

The two carry on a hushed conversation that’s basically about nothing, but the way they look at each other and how close their faces are to each other make it look like the are seducing each other.

 

Michael feels bad about leaving Jeremy alone, but he needed to talk to Jake. Although they aren’t the closest of friends, they both know about each other’s crush.

Michael found out about Jake’s crush on Rich when they were doing a project at his house and he saw Rich’s name written all over Jake’s notebook. Trying to make Jake feel less embarrassed, he accidentally let it slip that he liked Jeremy. Now the two text and talk to each other about their respective crushes, trying to give each other advice.

Michael makes a bee-line for the kitchen and sees Jake. They share a knowing look before heading into the hallway.

“What’s up?” Jake asks.

“I-I think I’m going to tell Jeremy,” Michael says, his face red.

“Really? When?” Jake questions excitedly.

“Tonight.”

“Tonight?!”

“I’ve been putting it off for years and I feel like I just need to get it off my chest,” Michael explains.

“How are you gonna do it?”

“I’m thinking about taking him up the hill after the party and telling him there.”

“Dude! That’s a great idea!” 

Michael smiles.

“Thanks!”

They stand there for a moment before Michael speaks up again.

“So do you know how you are going to tell Rich?”

Jake lets out a sigh. “I don’t even know if I’m going to tell him.”

“How come?”

“He’s been my best friend for a few years now and he’s seen me with so many girls I don’t know if he’d even look at me the same way I look at him.”

“I get you, dude. Jeremy and I have been best friends for almost 13 years and I’m like 80% sure he’s not into dudes. At least you know Rich is into dudes. And I’ve seen the way he looks at you-”

“Oh god not this again-”

“I’m serious! He has total heart eyes for you, bro. He’s got it bad for you.”

“And Jeremy has it bad for you. His face goes red whenever you’re near him or touching him.”

The two smile at each other. 

“Thanks for the pep talk man. I’m gonna go back to Jeremy.”

“Okay dude. See you later.”

As Jake returns to the kitchen, Michael walks back to the living room. He’s only a fourth into the room when he spots it. His entire body fills up with dread.

Jeremy and Rich are cuddled up next to each other their faces only inches apart. They are smiling and laughing as they whisper in each other’s ears. 

Michael feels like he’s going to cry. His heart is in his throat as he runs back into the kitchen.

Jake notices Michael walk back in.

“Hey bro-” Jake’s face turns from happy to concerned in half a second when he sees the look of heartache on Michael’s face. He pulls him into the hallway.

“Are you okay?” 

Michael is shaking.

“Jeremy - Rich - together - I -”

“Breathe dude breathe,” Jake says and helps him breathe in and out. Once it looks likes Michael is calmer he asks, “What happened?”

“Just… go into the living room and look at the couch.”

Jake doesn’t quite understand but does what Michael says. Michaels watches him leave confused but come back with a hurt face.

“I - I don’t understand. Why - Them?” Jake says. 

“I don’t know. I thought tonight was going to be great,” Michael says, trying to keep himself from crying.

 

“Dude Michael and Jake are totally jealous,” Rich says, explaining that he saw them come in out of the corner of his eye. Jeremy remembers seeing someone in a red jacket walk into the room but immediately walk out.

“So what now?”

Rich smirks.

“Bathroom.”

 

Michael and Jake stand in the hallway confused and upset.

“I never thought in a million years… Them?” Jake says again.

“I know, it’s so shocking-”

Michael and Jake’s conversation gets cuts off when a girl walks up to them.

“Hey Jake,” she says, “these two dudes just went into your bathroom and now they won’t come out.” 

Michael and Jake look at each other. 

No, it can’t be.

They rush into the living room to see the couch, completely empty.

 

“Jeremy, no, a little lower on my waist, and come closer! We have to make it look believable!” Rich and Jeremy were in the bathroom trying to come up with a way that makes it look like they are making out.

Rich is sat upon the sink while Jeremy is between his legs. His arms are on his waist while Rich’s hands move through his hair and shoulders.

“Now start kissing my neck.”

“What?!” Jeremy exclaims.

“Just do it!”

Jeremy nervously begins to press inexperienced kisses against Rich’s skin. Rich begins to fake moan and Jeremy starts to place bigger more open mouthed kisses.

Suddenly, there’s a knocking at the door. 

“Occupied!” Rich shouts. The door flies open. 

The two turn their heads to see an angry Jake standing in the doorway and a heartbroken Michael behind him. 

“Out! Now!” Jake yells. Rich hops down from the counter and walks to the doorway. Jake grabs his arm. “We are going to talk.” He drags Rich away.

Jeremy awkwardly looks up at his best friend. He shuffles into the hallway and in front of Michael, who’s not looking at him.

“Uhm, I can explain,” Jeremy says, breaking the silence.

“Oh really?” Michael looks at him now.

“Look, Michael I-”

“No Jeremy, you look,” Michael interrupts. “I was gone for five minutes and you just abandon me? And when have you been into Rich? I-”

“I abandoned you?” Jeremy cut off Michael. “Michael, you were the one who just left me right when we got here! And no you weren’t gone for ‘five minutes’, you were gone for fifteen! And if you would just shut up I can explain this situation to you!”

Jeremy pauses and gives Michael and chance to speak, but he does not.

“Thank you. So, Rich was upset that Jake was ignoring him and had a plan to get his attention. I offered to help him since my best friend just left me. Anyway, his plan was to make Jake jealous by acting as if we were totally into each other. So that’s what we did. And it worked!” 

Okay so Jeremy left out the part where he was also trying to make Michael jealous but he wasn’t going to admit his feelings right now.

“So… you two weren’t making out in the bathroom?”

Jeremy laughs.

“No bro. Plus, Rich isn’t really my type anyway.”

“Yeah, I was a bit confused to see you with a guy.” Michael laughs.

“Hmm? How come?”

Michaels gives him a glance.

“You're not into dudes, right?”

“I am.”

“Oh. I never knew.”

The two stand in awkward silence looking around.

“What about you? Are you-”

“Yes,” Michaels says, a bit too quickly. “I’m uhm, I’m gay.”

“Oh... wow... I’m bi.” 

“Cool.”

The two stand there again in awkward silence with flushed faces.

“Do you wanna get out of here?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Jeremy laughs. 

The two get into Michael’s PT Cruiser and begin to drive off. It was a peaceful ride but it seemed longer to Jeremy than normal.

“Michael, this is the wrong way.”

“I know.”

And silence again.

Once they get to the top of the hill, Michael turns his car off. The two sit in darkness and stillness as they look at the stars.

Jeremy looks at Michael briefly before looking down at his hands.

“Hey, Michael…” 

Michael turns his head over to look at Jeremy. Jeremy meets his gaze.

“I just… I wanted to tell you that… Michael I-”

Michael leans forward and cuts off Jeremy’s words with a gentle kiss. Jeremy’s eyes flutter shut and kisses him back. 

They pull away shortly.

“Is that what you wanted to tell me?” Michael asks. Jeremy smiles.

“Yeah.”

The two began kissing softly again. 

They were never going to forget this night.


End file.
